Spandy drabbles
by ElementWing
Summary: A bunch of cute Spandy stories that I write when I get bored Waring ALOT of SpongebobXSandy-ness hope ya'll like them
1. Karate slipups

~Karate accidents~

I looked from behind the tree and scanned the tree dome looking for any sighn of Sandy. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my hands ,which were in huge red karate gloves, and got in a defensive position. I knew she was around here somewhere but where? I junped when I heard the rustle from above and looked around quickly but there was not a sight of her.

I slowly backed up towards the picnic table, almost stumbling over a rock as I went. There weren't many places to hide in this dome so where the heck did she go. I went to scratch my head only to end up jamming my hand against the water helmet I had to wear while in Sandys house.

"Ow!" I curses myself silently for giving away my positon as a heavy wieght crashed down on me.

I grunted and fell rolling on the ground. I jumped up to face a smiling sandy standing ontop of the picnic table. Her eyes danced with mischief and she lowered into a crouch as if ready to spring in for the kill.

"Nice moves squirrel but my moves are better. AYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!"I screeched as I hurled myself at her.

I drew back one gloved hand and struck out hard only to be hit along side the helmet and go sailing towards the tree. I quickly spun in mid air and positioned myself so I would bounce off the tree and go shooting off in her direction. I hit the tree hard and went flying back in the direction I came but only to find Sandy had dissapeared again.

"Nice try little square dude!" I heard her texan voice yell from above me.

I flipped around so I could land on the ground and face her. I put my gloves up and smiled,"Yes Sandy it was a nice try but it wasn't a GREAT try!"

I leapt at her chopping my gloves back and forth but she stepped to the side and hit the very top of my helmet. Thats when I heard a craking noise. What was that? Had I

even heard that right? I was so busy wondering what caused that mysterious noise that I hadn't been thinking about my Karate apponent behind me and before I knew it I

wass looking at grass and dirt as my helmet smushed into the ground. I flipped wquickly over onto my back but Sandy was ontop of me so I was going no where. _Tatar _

_sauce _she was so good at kar-ah-tay and she always got them better of me. Her karated gloved hands held down my shoulders and she glared down at me with a

mischivous smile.

"Is that all ya got squarepants?!?" But I found I couldn't respond to her, my mouth was slightly agape and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at her being so close and on top of me.

She looked at me questioningly when I didn't answer and I shook my head to clear it of thoughts and said in a somewhat shaky voice,"Bring it on squirrel I can take whatever ya got!"

Sandy jumped off me and I sighed in relief as I hopped up. We started to walk around in a large circle smiling at each other in a taunting way. A sundden sloshing noise

make me hesitate. It was the sound of water hitting the ground and thats when I started to notice something cold and wet running down my legs. My shoes filled with the

liquid and when I took a step the ground squished underneath me. But I didn't have time to give it a second thought Sandy was coming at me full force I quickly raised my

gloves in self defense as she took one huge swing at me.

I was falling at the impact of her blow and it all seemed to play out in slow motion as I felt the large helmet slipping off my head. NO I needed that to breath but it was too

late I heard a crash like the breaking of glass when the helmet was gone. My foot caught on somthing as my helmetless back hit the hard ground. A pain shot up my back

and something sharp was sticking in my spongey form but I didn't have time to think about it because something was pressing me harder into the ground. Something warm

was laying ontop of me and there was a pressureon my lips. The feeling was soft and warm and inviting. My lips were tingling as the blood rushed to my face. Did I dare

open my eyes?

I slowly lifted my eyelids and gave a muted gasp when I saw Sandys face right next to mine as our lips locked. Her eyes shot open and a deep red blush covered her face.

She pushed her upper body away in one quick motion. My jaw dropped and I stared at her. Did we just kiss? My stomache felt like it was filled with a thousand jellyfish and

I felt a bit lightheaded. Her dark brown eyes were locked with mine and I couldn't look away. I felt my cheeks burn at the awkwardness.

She jumped off and away as quickly as she could and I scrambled up so I wouldn't look like an idiot laying on the ground. She didn't look at me and I was glad. I could tell I

was starting to dry out and lose water because I had to gasp to get breath. But I didn't notice because my mind was focused on one thing. I wanted to kiss her again. I

wanted to be next to that squirrle and hold her and feel the warmth of her fur against my body. I wanted that tingling sesation that I had felt when her lips pressed against

mine.

I wanted...but my thoughts were cut short as I felt my knees go weak and my lungs (wait he doesn't have lungs LOL XD) scream for the water and my dry stale voice finally

broke the awkward silence around us, "SANDy...I ... neeeed WATER!"

I heard her gasp and saw her dart towards her tree. When she came back I was gasping for breath and trying to stay standing. I felt something cool and refreshing slip

over my head and when I breathed in a rush of water filled and soaked my dryed-out body. I sighed in relief and glanced at sandy who was now standing next to me. Her

brow was furrowed in concern and her kind gentle eyes watched me closley.

I felt the burn return to my cheeks and a quesy nurvous feeling filled my stomahe again. Before I thought about what I was doing I grabbed her arm and stood closley.

Her eyes widened and her light brown cheeks started to glow a glorious pink color.

"S-S-sandy..?" I stuttered.

Her eyes whipped to mine and she answred in a quesy voice,"Y-yeah Spongebob?" my heart started to race slightly as she said my name.

I wanted to tell her right there and then that I wanted to be with her and that I wanted to kiss her and touch her and be close to her but all that came out was,"thanks Sandy."

My head sagged slightly and I backed away from her. I looked at the grass under me not wanting to think about her when I heard her chuckle. I looked up in time to see

her pull the water helmet off and her lips come forward to meet mine.I felt like I was about to melt in her arms which wrapped around me. The sudden pulsations in my

body made me filing my arms around her waste and pull myself tight to her. I formed my spongey self to her and kissed hungerly at her lips. Sandys lips felt warm and

moist against mine and her soft fur pressed into me that tickled sent shivers down the length of me.

I wanted to whine in protest when she pulled away gasping for air. She pulled me close to her and whispered in my ear in a soft voice which I had never heard from her before, "Anything for you spongebob..anything." and with that she nuzzled her nose into my side and sighed happily.

The burning was on my cheeks again and I couldn't move. This was the greatest day of my life and nothing was going to ruin it.....except for the fact that my skin was drying to a crisp.

_________________________________________________________________

**Omg I was so bored LOL n e ways I am probly going to be writing these every once and a while so I wont get bored with the full length stories that I'm writing so if you hadn't guessed this is in spongebobs point of view LOL so I hope you guys liked it =D**

**(C) I do not own spongebob or related characers**


	2. Outbursts of love

~Outburst of love~

Was I execting this to happen to me? No I wasn't! I came down to study undersea life and live where no land critter come before I wasn't supposed to fall in love. But what

can I say...It happened. When I was in school studying and learning before I made my home in a glass dome I would have laughed at the idea of falling in love with a sea

critter but now its really happened. What am I supposed to do its to late now.

I admitted it a long time ago that I was head over heels for him.....and if only he knew.

I cant help the fact that my stomach twists up in knots when he comes close to me or I get light headed everytime I think about him. Of course I seem to be thinking about him

much to often nowadays. My mind wanders and there he'll be staring with those large blue eyes of his and then I'll just stop and daydream even when I'm supposed to be

working. How does anyone do anything when there in love? Uhg its such a pain .... I'm beginning to wonder if hes noticed that I'm acting differentley around him latley. I

never used to be so jumpy or blush so easily.

Its getting worse I can tell. If I keep this bottled up inside me any longer I think I'm going to scream and that wont do me any good. I'm finding it difficult to look at him and I

think I've spent more time watching my feet than I have in my whole life. Darn it I need to get ahold of myself but I just cant stop these stupid emotions from bubbling up

through my whole body.

He touched my shoulder the other day and I thought I was going to collapse from the soft touch of his yellow hands. How stupid is that?!? I can wrestle giant clams and

karate chop huge strong fish into little bits but I cant keep my feelings under control. How pathetic!

I sigh often when hes over and it causes him to turn and stare at me which causes me to blush which causes him to just stare at me more like I had three heads or something. I make a fool of myself because my mind gets clouded and I dont think straight. I nearly trippped over a stick this morning...A STICK!

Wasn't love supposed to be a good thing? It wasn't supposed to make you go insane!

I can feel my hands starting to shake I just cant deal with this any more I cant keep it inside anymore and before I can stop myself,"I LOVE YOU SPONGEBOB!!!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth as he freezes and turns to stare at me with wide eyes. His jaw drops and he gasps out one word,"W-W-What?!?"

I slam my head hard down on the table.

_____________________________________________________

**LOL XD I was toally going in a different direction with this drable but it came out as this LOL I thought it was cute but I wrote this in like 20 minuets actually less it was just something I felt like getting out I've had a really big Spandy withdrawl latley so I figure writing something to help bring my Spandy levels back up would be good XD n e ways hope you enjoy it ^^(oh and if ya cant tell this is Sandys P.O.V)**

**(C) I ****DO NOT**** oen spongebob or related charaters DUH**


End file.
